The Story of Aj Lee
by Jayjaylove
Summary: April Jeanette Mendez is known to be a crazy, love struck girl who gets whatever she wants and stands alone. But in reality April loves being around her fellow divas and her superstar pals. However maybe some superstars try to win her heart when it has already been won. But does April know that?
1. Chapter 1 Aj Lee

April Jeanette Mendez always dreamed of being a WWE Diva. When she was little she met her idol, Lita, at a live event. Joining NXT and being led by WWE superstar Primo, Aj began her journey to the main roster.

Aj POV-

I rolled my eyes as I watched Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella suck face backstage.

"Don't forget we have a script to go over goat face," I reminded him. Stopping he gave me a sharp glare kissing Brie once again. She walked away and he turned his attention to me. I had no idea why creatives wanted me and wonder boy to have a love storyline together. Just knowing where his lips were made me gag.

"Are you done now?" I asked annoyed. He rolled his eyes. Going over our script, I was relieved to leave the room.

"Your script must be long," a familiar chuckled. I turned to see my good friend CM Punk standing there in his attire. I laughed sarcastically.

"You're so funny, Punk."

Me and Punky grew close after our storyline together (Which was before this one). We walked to catering.

"So, there's a bowling tournament coming up and Kofi wanted you to join us."

I giggled, "You sure you didn't want me to tag along?"

"You got me," Punk raised his hands up in surrender. "So yes?"

"I don't know, my schedule is packed."

"I'll buy you those batman chucks you wanted," he bribed. I smiled,

"Schedule opened. And look, there's a space for you."

He laughed, playfully punching my arm.

After the show, I got ready to leave. I told Punk I'd ride on the bus with him and Kofi.

"Hey Aj," Kofi greeted as I made my way to the bus.

"Hey Kofi," I replied. He took my suitcase and I hopped aboard. Punk was playing with the Rubix cube I messed up a couple of days ago.

"You still doing that?" I asked, knowing he'd be irritated.

"You wanna do it." He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm good."


	2. Chapter 2 Permission Granted

Aj POV-

It was main event and I had a match against Alicia Foxx. Backstage while I was getting ready there was a knock on the door. Looking at my mirror j saw Kaitlyn come in.

"Hey April," she greeted sitting down.

"Hey," I replied, viewing myself in the mirror.

"Punk told me you were going to the bowling tournament with Kofi and him."

* * *

I nodded, "I think the newbie is coming too. Kofi told me to me to talk to Vince to make sure he had nothing planned for me."

"Good idea," Kaitlyn said getting up, "Good luck with your match by the way."

"Thanks," I smiled and she left.

I looked at the time. I had a good 10-15 minutes before my match, why not talk to good ol' Vince. Knocking on his door, I opened it to see Stephanie and Paul talking. I had a good relationship with my bosses. After all they do send me home with a good pay check.

"April," Stephanie said, "How are you?"

"Good," I replied sitting in the empty seat by the desk

"What's up?" Paul asked. Paul (Triple H) was a big guy with a rather deep voice. Even when he wasn't using his big boss man voice he still scared me.

"I was just wondering if you guys had anything planned for me."

"Do you have plans Miss Mendez?" Stephanie questioned.

"Bowling tournament with Punk, Kofi, and the newbie."

"Fandango?" Asked Paul. I nodded. "No we don't but Vince did want us to tell you that we will have that featured on our YouTube channel."

"We also think it's good we have at least one diva there," Stephanie added.

"Thank you," I said leaving the room. Checking the one again it was almost time for my match.

After my victory I texted Punk telling him about the Cameras being there and that I'd be riding with Kaitlyn and Nikki.

After them picking me up from begin the arena we were getting ready to drive to the next arena.

"So," Nikki said looking back at me, "your bowling with the new guy?"

"Yea," I said, "his name is Curtis but goes by Fandango," I replied adding the accent to it.

"Have you seen his dance partner?"

This is where the gossip comes in.

"What's her name?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Focus on the road," I told her trying to avoid gossip.

"Summer Rae," Nikki replied. They were like snakes hissing up trouble don't get me wrong I love them both but I hate how they gossip.

"Okay girls let's talk about something else," I suggested. Seeing where I was going the girls agreed.

"How's you and Punk?" Nikki asked. I felt my face getting warm. They both knew how much I "admired" Punk.

"We're just friends," I assured them. They both sarcastically gave me a, "mhm."


	3. Chapter 3 Her secret admirer

**I honestly don't really know anything about the actual bowling event but I'm just gonna make it up based how my "imagination." Enjoy!**

Aj POV-

I groaned as I went to gorilla awaiting my music. This storyline with Daniel was killing me. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Brie but just to know that I'm kidding a guy someone else kisses is weird. Hearing, "let's light it up" on the speakers I skipped out in my cute little outfit. I was excited because I would be rooming with the guys and going bowling the next day. And no, I will not be sleeping with any if them.

Finally getting to the hotel I clicked in while the guys got our stuff.

"Room for 4," I told her. The lady at the counter looked on her computer and smiled.

"Room 206," she said hanging me a key.

"Are there anymore of these keys?" I asked. She shook her head. Shrugging, I waited for a least one I the guys to come in so I could tell then the room number. Luckily, Fandango came wobbling holding some bags and a suitcase.

"What room?" He asked.

"206," I replied. He nodded and went back outside to tell the guys. I went to the elevator and pushed our floor number. Getting to our room a saw someone familiar in the hallway.

"Aj?" I went to hug Dolph Ziggler.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned him.

"I was just here for the night and was gonna take a plane to the next arena. What about you?"

I heard a bing and saw Punk coming out with my stuff. I saw Dolph's smile go from happy to annoyed.

"Bowling with the guys." I chuckled nervously.

"I'll see you around Aj," Dolph said, still eyeing Punk who was just standing there. I waved and opened our room door. It was a big suit that had two rooms with two queen sized beds in each. A nice leather couch with a plasma TV hanging from the wall. I admired the room.

"This is nice," Kofi came in stealing the words out of my mouth.

"So how's rooming gonna be set up?" Fandango asked shutting the door on his way in.

"I can room with Aj and Kofi can room with you," Punk suggested. Everyone agreed to that and we were set for the night.

Dolph POV-

Seeing Punk with Aj irritated me. I knew how much he loved her. I could tell by the way he was around her. But I lived her first and I tend to getting her...


	4. Chapter 4 Bowling

I woke the next morning to find out that the boys were gone.

"No one bothered to let me know, eh?" I said looking at my phone. Stretching I got out of bed and went to the main room. "No note either? Where could they be?" I text Punk and Kofi to make sure they were okay. I showered and put on some fresh clothes. Normally I would work out but today was a lazy day for me. Leaving I ran into Ziggler again.

"Hey Aj!" He greeted. I gave him a small wave. "Where ya headed?"

"To the cafe downstairs. You?"

"Oh no where. I just wanted some time out. But I'd love to join you."

"April," Fandango called making his was towards me.

"Hey, where were you?" I asked turning my attention towards him.

"The gym with the guys. Punk wanted me to make sure you were okay." How sweet of him.

"Oh well he should have texted me. Are you goin back?" Fandango shook his head.

"Was about to shower and grab a bite to eat. Wanna join me?"

"In the shower?" Ziggler questioned. I forgot he was there.

"I meant for something to eat?" Fandango was confused about why Dolph would think that.

"I'll see you later Dolph," I told him following Fandango back to the room.

"That was weird," Fandango said after his shower.

"What was weird?" Punk asked coming in. Kofi was right behind him.

"We saw Ziggler in the hall." Punk cringe.

"Yea, I asked April if she wanted to come with me for lunch and Ziggler took it I a whole nother level."

"Like what?" Kofi chimed in.

"Johnny was telling me he was about I shower and get something to eat and Dolph thought me wanted me to join Johnny in the shower." Punk rolled his eyes.

"Weirdo."

Later, after everyone showered, we went down to the Cafe in the main lobby.

"I forgot my wallet," Punk said turning around. "Johnny come with me." He nodded and followed Punk down the hall.

Punk POV-

Me and Fandango went up the elevator.

"Did Dolph seem strange to you?" I asked. He nodded.

"When I came up he looked annoyed. Like I ruined the moment or something." A hint of irritation hit me.

"I heard him ask her if he could come with her to the cafe," he added.

"What she say?"

"nothing, that's when I came."

"Okay good," I said.

"Why are you so worried about him?"

I sighed.

Aj POV-

Punk and Johnny came back a while after.

"I ordered you a latte," I told Punk when he sat down.

"Yum! My favorite!" He smiled happy I remembered his favorite drink.

"What about me?" Johnny pouted.

"You looked like an Ice Coffee kind of guy," I said. He smiled.

"That's me."

after our drinks were served, we ordered our food.

"I'm so excited for this evening!" I cheered.

"Yea I can't wait to whoop you all!"

We laughed.

"Yea right!" Johnny chuckled.

"Hey you don't mind us calling you Johnny, right?"

He shook his head.

"I don't mind it at all."

Later that afternoon we got ready to go. Driving to the bowling ally, cameras were already there.

"Let the games begin."

I typed in all of our names in ABC order. Making it me, Johnny (either if it was Curtis or Johnny he would've been second), Kofi, and Punk. Starting off, I hot 7 pins and got a spare. Johnny got the same, Kofi hit 9 pins and hit a spare and Punk got a strike. Punk ended up getting 3 strikes in a row.

"I think it's time to play dirty," Kofi whispered to me. I smiled getting the concept. It was Punks turn again and he was getting ready to throw the ball.

"Hey Punk, I gotta tell you something," I said skipping over to him.

"What?" I grabbed his shirt and kissed him. At first he was surprised but then he sunk into it. I let go knowing his man senses wanted more. He was weak in the knees. Throwing the ball he got a gutter ball. Throwing again he only hit 1 pin.

"That got him," I said high fiving Kofi. Finishing the game Punk won and I took second place leaving Kofi and Johnny tied for last. I asked the cameras to cut out me and Punk's kiss for business purposes. They agreed and went home.

Getting back to the hotel, I ordered Chinese. Punk had went to the Redbox (A/N I do not own that) and got us a movie to watch. Popping it in we waited for the food to arrive and began the movie.

A/N OMG ROMAN WON! But why did everyone flick him off? He's just trying I put food on the table. Plus he only goes with what the people in who sign his checks say


	5. Chapter 5 Back to the field

Work came faster than it needed to be and I just wanted to go home and sleep. Arriving at my destination, there were a bunch if divas in a small circle. As nosey as I am, I went to go check it out.

"Aw!" The girls cooed. I looked to see they were watching a video.

"Hey guys," I greeted. They all jumped and looked at me.

"Hey Aj," Nikki stuttered. I confused.

"What are you guys watching?" I asked. They girls looked at each other to see who would answer first. I noticed Brie holding the phone behind her back. I waved to someone getting the divas to look the other way and snatched the phone. They were on Twitter. Watching... Me and the guys at bowling?

"Who taped this?" I questioned. They shrugged. I played the video. It had me and Punks kiss in it. My heart sank. Oh no!

"We were gonna tell you," Nikki sighed. I just walked away. "April!" Nikki continued to call my name. I kept walking.

Later that night I was getting ready for my match with DB. knocking on his locker room door, he opened it with a smile.

"I'm ready to go," I told him and he nodded. Waiting at gorilla, I saw Punk.

"Hey good luck tonight," he said hugging me. I thanked him and heard Daniel's music. He walked out and started yesing the crowd who countered with no's. I skipped down the ramp behind my fake boyfriend. We waited inside the ring for our opponents. As Fandango and Summer Rae came out Daniel pulled my arm so he can whisper something in my ear.

"I saw you and Punk on Twitter," he says and I groan. "I never knew you guys were together."

"But we're not," I told him.

"But you kissed him." He shot. I growled.

"I'll explain later."

After the match we won, Bryan was still questioning the kiss. I told him what happened and why I kissed him.

"Well you better explain that to him," Bryan replied pointing to Dolph who tried to keep a straight face.

"Oh no," I panicked.

"Hey Aj, can we talk?" Dolph asked. I looked at Bryan. I went to hug him and whispered something in his ear.

"Get punk."

He nodded and left. I turned back to Dolph.

"So I heard about you and Punk," he began. "I never knew you were into bad boys like him."

"Well he's not a "bad boy,"" I began to justify but Ziggler kept going.

"But Aj I love you."

My heart sank. I didn't know what to say. I had no feelings for Dolph at all. "And like me or not I'm the only one whose gonna have you." His voice was deep and serious. I was scared.

"I was looking for you!" Fandango jogged to my side. "Phil needs you."

I nodded not looking back at Dolph. I saw Punk in his locker room. I ran inside and locked the door. I broke down in tears.

"April what's wrong?" He asked.

"He's crazy!" I cried. "He wants me and will hurt anyone willing to stop him!"

"Who?"

"Dolph!"

Punk stopped moving. I looked up at him. He was mad.

"When I see him I'm gonna-"

"No!" I stopped him. "I need you here to protect me."

Punk nodded.

Main Event and creatives wanted something new.

"How about we make Aj GM." Vince said during our meeting. I blew up.

"Really? Me as GM? THANK YOU!" I cheered. Vince chuckled. I was so excited to tell everyone. But first I had to tell Brie. Bryan was out at meetings and interviews so he couldn't make it so I had to make sure Brie would relay the message. I noticed she was talking to Dolph. I quickly backed away. I'll just text her.

I wasn't being screened so I waited until Punk was done with his match. Backstage I was tapped on the shoulder. Looking up, Dolph stood over me.

"What do you want?" I questioned getting scared. Dolph traced his finger on my arm.

"Just you," he said. I shot up and moved back. He followed me. "Where's Punk? Not here to save you."

I backed into a wall. Crap! No where to run. Dolph breathed down my neck making me shiver.

"Leave me alone!" I pled. He smiled. I pushed him. "I said leave me alone!"

He backed away and mouthed, "your mine."


	6. Chapter 6 No Where to Hide

I ran down the hall as fast as I could. Looking back, Dolph wasn't in sight. I slowed my pace and went into the women's locker room. Entering I collapsed on the floor landing on my butt. Catching my breath, the divas ran to my aid.

"Aj is everything okay?" Trinity asked.

"What happened?" Brie questioned. "Who were you running from?"

"Dolph... He... Me... Crazy... Can I get some water?" I huffed. Nikki ran and got a water from the bench. Chugging the whole bottle, I got my breathe back and told the girls what happened.

"See Brie," Nikki said, "I told you he was nuts." Nikki and Dolph dated a long time ago and broke up for reasons that are unknown.

"Why do you think he's like this?" I asked. Everyone shrugged.

"All I can say is that you need to make sure you have someone with you at all times," Trinity told me. She was right. I decided to have Punk, Kofi, or Johnny by my side as I walked the halls. I am never scared of anything but Dolph is a totally different.  
Roaming the halls with the Funkadactyls, I went in search of Phil.

"Are you sure he's in there?" Trinity asked. We faced the mens locker room door. I've never been in there and hoped I'd never have to.

"There's only one way to find out," I said shoving the door open.

"WHOA!" Every superstar in sight screamed covering themselves up.

"Such girls," I thought and searched the locker room. I saw Punk in the back packing his stuff and thankfully was dressed. I went up to him and motioned for him to follow me. "Sorry guys for the walk in," I said, "as you were."

Punk walked me out and Trinity and Ariane left.

"Well I hope your dream came true," Punk smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"I need to talk to you about something important."

"What's that?"

"It's about Dolph."

Punk's shoulders tensed.

"He keeps saying something about him being mine and it's starting to scare me. The girls say I should have someone like you or Kofi by my side whenever I'm in halls or if I can't be by you guys then they'll cover me."

"I agree but April you could have to me this sooner."

"I know and I'm sorry but will you please?"

"Yea, of course. From now on you're riding with me and Kofi."

"Yes Sir," I said with a nod.

Punk got my stuff and he loaded it on the bus. He went back inside saying he left something.

Punk POV~

Going back inside I saw Dolph getting ready to leave. I pushed him up against the wall.

"Listen here, I don't like the way your approaching April and if I catch you or even here you doing it again it's your head got it?!" I told him through clenched teeth

"When did you become her knight in shining armor?" Dolph replied trying to be funny.

"3 minutes ago and I'm no knight when it comes to Aj. I'm and assassin so if you plan on living a few more years then you better get your act together."

"Right, like I'm afraid of you," Dolph snarled. My hand squeezed his neck. Dolph coughed and his face started changing color. I let go and walked away.

"Don't touch April!" I hollered over my shoulder like nothing happened.

"Find what you need?" April's sweet voice made me smile.

"Yea," I said boarding the bus.

April went to the back to call her mom.

"So where'd you go?" Kofi questioned.

"To take care of business," I replied with an evil grin.

"I know you care about her Phil but you have to watch yourself. You know you can get fired it you end up hurting Stephanie's merchandise."

"Oh I know. Just wanted to relay the message the best I could."

Kofi rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

April came out and sat next to me. She smelled like Apples and it soothed me.

I would do anything to make sure April was okay. And if that meant me having to hurt somebody and get fired then so be it.

"You okay?" April's lightish dark brown eyes staring at me.

"Yea just thinking."


	7. Chapter 7 The works of his plan

Aj POV~

The next day I was called into Steph and Hunter's office to discuss a new storyline. Going inside, Dolph was sitting in the chair with a smirk.

"Ms. Lee," Stephanie smiled looking down at me. "Nice to see you! Please, sit."

"So Ziggler came to us with a new storyline. You betray Daniel Bryan and start dating him."

My eyes grew.

"So you mean like kiss and hug and stuff?" I question.

"Yup," Hunter replies. "It's gonna start after TLC and on the Monday of the slammy's."

I gulped as Dolph shot me a look. He was getting what he wanted by force.

"Any questions concerns?"

"Nope!" Dolph says before I can answer.

"Great! See you two later," We both left the locker room and Dolph smirked.

"Can't wait til TLC."

Going into the locker room, I pace around.

"Everything okay, Aj?" Nikki asks. I stop and glare at her.

"Do I look like everything is okay?" I question. I take a deep breath. "Sorry. It's just that Dolph put us into a storyline together and Stephanie and Hunter agreed with it. We're in a love line."

The girl's mouths dropped.

"Why?" Brie asks and I shrug.

"I might know why," Naomi says. "I saw Punk threaten Dolph the other night. Maybe Dolph had to get his way through work."

"He.. Did... What!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Chill," Brie and Nikki tried to calm me down as I began to pace again.

"When I see him I'm gonna-"

"Take a deep breath first," Brie said. "This is what Dolph wants. He wants you to go against the only other guy you have in your life. Don't let him get what he wants."

"Too late," I growl pushing past them and leaving.

After the show, I avoided Punk as much as I could. I had a feeling that if I was to see him, I'd punch him in the face.

"Hey Aj," Someone grabbed my arm and I swung around. It was only Kofi. "You still riding with us?"

"No," I tell him walking away.

"Why?"

"Does it matter?" I snap. Kofi's face softens and he backs away. "Kofi I'm-"

"No, no. It's okay Aj. Just talk to me later," He says walking away. _Great. I just lost another friend and my ride home. _

Kaitlyn left early and the Bella's were going home with their men, leaving me all by myself.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but I gotta get my groove back. But hey, I'm Back! For good this time.. I won't be able to update a lot since I still have school but I'll try my best... Hope you enjoyed and Please review! **

**Jayjay out.. Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8 New friends

Aj POv~

I sighed and got ready to call a cab when someone bumped into me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," It was a large man with huge muscles and a little shaved afro.

"It's okay," I reply.

"Um, I'm Big E."

"Aj Lee."

"I've heard about you. You're the spunky little diva that's everyone's favorite."

I smile and give a slight chuckle.

"I haven't seen you around."

"Oh, Vince is thinking about transferring me from NXT so I came to see what I was up against."

"Really? Hm. I gotta see how you wrestle."

Big E chuckles.

"You need a ride?"

"Uh," I think about it for a second and nod. "Yea. Mind giving me a lift?"

"No problem."

I followed Big E to his car and set my stuff in the trunk. On the ride there we clicked instantly. He was absolutely hilarious and almost made me choke on air as we drove to the hotel.

"Well there is where we part ways," Big E says helping me with my bags.

"Thanks again for the ride. I had a lot of fun," I say with a smile.

"No problem. We gotta do that more often."

"Maybe I can go see you at training and we can get lunch tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. See ya tomorrow, Aj," Big E waved as I went inside the hotel.

* * *

The next day I went to the performance center to watch Big E train. He was actually really good and I can tell why Vince wanted him to start. As he wrestled I left to make a phone call. Once I came back, Big E was taking a breather outside the ring.

"You're pretty good," I compliment.

"Thanks. Did a lot of power lifting before this so picking these guys are nothing."

I giggle and he goes to change.

"Aj?" A familiar (and unwanted) voice says and I slowly turn to see Punk jogging towards me. "What are you doing here?"

"Minding my own business. Something you need to do."

"Whoa! What's with the hostility? What's going on?"

"You! You're what's going on!" I yell and he steps back. "Because you thought it was a good idea to be superman and beat up on Dolph, now I gotta do a love line with him."

Punk opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again.

"Hey Aj, ready to go?" Big E asked from behind me.

"Yea," I say without looking at him. "Let's go."

I turn to leave with Big E while Punk sat there dumbfounded.

"You alright?"

"Yea. Just some stuff going on, that's all."

"Oh, alrighty then. Where to?"

"Hm.." I thought for a second and then got it. "How about Hard Rock Cafe?"

"Sounds good. One of my favorite places actually."

"Really? Mine too."

Big E chuckles. We make it there and are placed at a booth near the back. As I look at my menu, my phone rings. I look at the caller ID and slowly get up.

"Sorry, I got to take this."

* * *

Big E POV~

As Aj get's up to leave a guy with blonde stringy hair comes and sits in her place. I recognized him from Raw as Dolph Ziggler.

"Um, hi?" I greet confused.

"What's up. Nick," he puts his hand and I accept it.

"E."

"Nice to meet you. I couldn't help but notice you here with Aj?"

"Uh, yea. We were just having lunch."

"Nice, as?"

"Friends?" This dude was starting to weird me out.

"Oh. Do you like Aj?" He asks.

"As a friend."

"Well you-"

"Is there a specific reason why you're here?" I cut him off.

"Just wanted to make sure I wasn't crashing a date."

I nod understanding.

"Are you a friend of Aj's?" I ask.

"Yup. We're very close," Dolph answers with a smile.

"Sorry Big E I-" Aj stops at the sight of Dolph. "What are you doing here?"

"He's joining us for lunch," I answer and Aj froze.

Aj POV~

"Oh." I said after a while. I sat next to E while we ate lunch, watching him and Dolph talk and laugh awkwardly.

"Man Aj, E is pretty funny," Dolph said laughing at another one of my jokes.

I was more than happy to see lunch wrap up and get ready to leave.

"Oh E," I say while we were in the car. "I wanted to ask if you'd come to Raw with me?"

"Uh, yea. That would be fun."

I smile.

* * *

It was another Raw and my time with E was a blast. As we went inside, Vince came up to us.

"Hello Ms. Lee, Mr. E," Vince greeted. "Aj has came up with an idea that I came to like. How about you join her and Dolph Ziggler with their new storyline on Smackdown after TLC as their new bodyguard. You do get to wrestle with Dolph and by yourself too."

"Really?" E smiled. "I'd love to."

"Great! Don't forget you start next week on Smackdown."

As Vince left, E picked me up and twirled me around.

"I can't believe you got me on the main roster earlier than written."

"Well, what can I say. You impressed me."

E laughed and ran down the hall yelling,

"I'm on the main roster!"

Someone slipped their arms around my waist and judging the oil and hair spray scent I didn't even have to see who it was.

"What Dolph?" I question moving his arms.

"Oh nothing. Since you're gonna be my new girlfriend soon I just wanted to get comfortable doing this."

"Whatever. But it's gonna be at a minimum. Big E's gonna be apart of our storyline now."

Dolph's grin faded.

"What?"

"It's already set and **Vince** was the one who agreed to it. Sorry your plan didn't work out all the way."

I skipped away to the locker room feeling quiet happier than I have had in weeks.


	9. Chapter 9 Patching things up

**Before I start I just wanna say that I know that it was John Cena that was pushed off the ladder but in the beginning of the story, Aj was in a storyline with Daniel so I had to improvise. Anywho, Here's the next chapter.. Enjoy :)**

* * *

TLC passes and I was getting ready for the Slammy's. I had to kiss Dolph on live TV and I knew he was excited for that. Inside the locker room, everyone wished me luck before I was off to face my doom. I listen to Vickie on the monitor outside the curtains.

"Tonight, I am here to present the Slammy for the kiss of the year. And the nominees are..."

The clip of me kissing Daniel Bryan, Kane, and Punk. Me and Punk still weren't talking but it made me think back to when we were.

_My match, my match? Did you see it? _I had asked that night for our promo.

_Match? What match? _He asked.

_You weren't paying attention to me?_ I looked at almost hurt during the promo and smiled sadly. Maybe I should talk to Punk.

"And the winner is.. Well Aj," I chuckle, "And Daniel Bryan!"

My music begins and I skip out. I reach for my Slammy but Vicky moves it away.

"Aj, before I hand you this Slammy, I think you need to explain your actions to me, to the WWE Universe, and to Dolph Ziggler. For what you did during Dolph Ziggler and Daniel Byran's match last night."

I giggle playfully and give Vickie my signature look, then snatch the award and smile again.

"I don't owe anyone, anything Vickie. See, for the past year, I've cared a lot about what people think of me. Including you," I give her a sad childish look. "Including them... But not anymore."

"You know what? My instincts were right about you all along. You are nothing but a piece of trash. I know it, everyone here knows it, and Dolph Ziggler knows it." The mention of his name twice makes me laugh a little.

**(A/N: She said something before piece of trash but I couldn't understand.. Who can ever understand Vickie?) **

Me and Vickie break out into an argument and the stringy haired superstar comes out to break us up.

"This isn't happening," Dolph says facing me. He continues saying that while Vickie called his name. I try to get to Vickie but Dolph say no once more.

"Go ahead, go ahead. Try something, Aj," Vickie tries.

"You know what Vickie?" I say leaning over Dolph's arm to reach the mic. "That may have been kiss of the year, but it's nothing compared to this."

I jump on Dolph, straddling around his waist and face him. I knew what I had to do. I shoved my mouth onto Dolph and kiss him sloppily while Vickie screams "NO!"

After about a second, Dolph wraps his arms around my neck and kisses me back. The crowd went nuts. I hate that I'm saying this, but Dolph was a really good kisser. But he's still insane.

After Vickie storms out and almost 10 seconds later, I release from Dolph, lust in his eyes. I jump down, take my award, and prance away. Going backstage, E was there with a raised eye brow.

"That's not gonna be an all time thing while I'm around right?" He asks. I giggle and shake my head.

"Nope, that was only strictly business. You'll only see that on stage," I say skipping away. I saw Phil talking to Kofi in catering and take a deep breath. As I walk over, Kofi looks over at me.

"Hey Kofi," I greet him first. "I'm really sorry I blew up at you the other day. Things were just going really bad and-"

"I know Aj, I heard. It's alright though. You're just going through a lot and it's too much to handle. I get it," He smiles and I hug him. I turn to Punk and give him a sad smile.

"Mind if we talk?"

Punk looks over at Kofi who takes the hint and walks away.

"I wanted to apologize to you too. I was just mad and upset all together. It was wrong for me to blow up at you."

"Hey, it's no big deal. I'm sorry too for tampering with Dolph and making the whole situation worse. But it'll be over soon. WWE never drags a storyline for a long time."

I smile and give him a hug. He hugs me back and hold me tight. I hear someone clear there throat and we turn to see E standing there.

"Oh, Phil this is Big E. E this is my best friend Punk."

Punk shakes E's hand.

"E is gonna be in me and Dolph's storylins so it's not so awkward."

"Keep my girl safe," Punk says and E nods. _His girl?_

* * *

Since I was doing my storyline with Dolph, we all had to travel together until it was over.

"I'm hungry," I say to Big E who was driving. "Can we stop somewhere?"

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Wendy's?"

E nods and turns to Dolph who was in the back.

"You hungry too?"

"Yea, I can eat."

E pulls up at a Wendy's near by and waits in the line.

"I want a bacon ranch salad with a lemonade," I say. "Please?"

"Just get me a bacon burgar."

I look back at Dolph and he just stares back at me.

"Aren't you going to say please?"

"Oh, please?"

"That's better," I say turning back in my seat. If I was gonna travel with him then I'm gonna be the one to teach him manners.  
E orders our food and start driving. As I munch on my salad, Dolph was eating his burger while bobbing his head to the music Big E was playing.

"So Aj," E begins, "Where'd you get Aj from?"

"My first and middle name," I reply. "My real name is April Jeanette Mendez but everyone called me Aj. How about your name?"

"Real names Ettore but since I'm a big guy, WWE thought it would be cool to call me Big E."

"Ettore? You mind me calling you that?" I asked. E shook his head,

"Don't mind at all. What about you Ziggler? Where'd you get your name from."

"I honestly can't remember," Dolph chuckled. "My name's Nick, but I think talent just liked the name Dolph Ziggler."

As E and Dolph created a new conversation, my phone buzzed. I looked down to see it was a text from Punk.

**Punk: How's it hanging?**

**Me: Fine, Big E and Dolph are actually becoming good friends.**

**Punk: Well maybe that'll be good for you.**

**Me: Yea I guess.. How's it going for you?**

**Punk: Good, actually. Kofi got strippers on our bus.**

**Me: Philip Jack Brookes :O**

**Punk: I'm just kidding April.. I knew you'd get jealous.**

I giggled. I do not get jealous over strippers.

**Me: In your dreams. It was just a TMI moment.**

**Punk: Yea, sure.. Whatever helps you sleep at night lol**

**Me: Whatever lol.. But speaking of sleep, I'm gonna go catch some. So if you don't mind...**

**Punk: Of course ma' lady. Anything for you.**

**Me: You're such a dork**

**Punk: And you're such a geek. Goodnight April.**

**Me: Goodnight Phil.**

And with that, I put my headphones in to drown out the talking and dozed off.


End file.
